


Malcontent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [562]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A sulky McGee causes Ducky to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/14/2000 for the word [malcontent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/14/malcontent).
> 
> malcontent  
> One who is discontented or dissatisfied.  
> A discontented subject of a government; one who opposes an established order.  
> Discontented; uneasy; dissatisfied.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #249 Book.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malcontent

“What’s wrong, Timothy?” Ducky probed, noticing that McGee appeared out of sorts.

McGee briefly glanced up and then returned to his book. “Nothing.”

Ducky stared at McGee in concern. This was not at all normal behavior for the young man. If Ducky didn’t know better, he’d think that McGee had been replaced with a malcontent. “Now, I know that’s not true. Tell me what has you upset.”

“It’s my book.” McGee murmured.

“What about it, dear boy?” Ducky prodded.

“Well I kind of based it on the team, but now I’m not so sure that was the best idea and the book is already with my publisher.” McGee worried his lower lip.

“Oh dear, that is quite the problem. It’s a bit late to be having an attack of conscience since your publisher already has the book. I dare say you will just have to make the best of it.” Ducky encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
